


Language Barriers

by Shaymed



Series: A Lesson in Patience [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymed/pseuds/Shaymed





	Language Barriers

Thassarian paced the room. He growled in his throat as the sun fell below the horizon. Then his eyes fell to the door, which remained shut tight. He huffed and resumed his pacing. After minutes uncounted, the door opened and closed quickly. He spun to purse his lips at the woman’s long red braid draping down the bare blue skin of her back. 

“You’re late,” he growled. He scowled at her as she turned around to look at him. He pointed out the window at the darkened city. “Late.”

She only stared at him and at the window, then gave a sideways grin, her tusks shifting so one poked her cheek. “You…are…” she paused to think on it, her green eyes studying his face, “stupid.”

The death knight’s eyebrows rose as he blinked at her. “I’m sure that last word was lost in translation?”

“Hmm…” Juliember’s eyes narrowed on him.

“I’m not stupid.”

She grinned wide. “You are stupid.” She went to him and set a wide finger to his lips as she looked down on the human. 

“Who taught you?”

“Taveth.” She set a finger on his forehead and bent to look into his eyes. “Stupid Thassarian.”

The man scowled, knowing if Taveth was the one teaching her, then it wasn’t a mistake. She was indeed calling him stupid. “Jules.”

“Hmm?”

“You are stupid.”

She laughed and shook her head, then lifted him into her arms. “<<My little>> stupid <<human.>>”

“I’d remind you that I hate when you pick me up,” he grunted in her strong grasp, “but you still don’t understand that, do you?” He squirmed a little. “Down.”

“Down?”

He motioned with his head toward the floor.

“Oh, down.” She set his feet on the floor, then pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

He flinched as her tusks pressed against his scalp, but didn’t object to the action. When she straightened, she unclasped her dress behind her neck and the top folded over, revealing her large breasts directly in his line of sight. He set his hand on hers to stop the rest of her undressing. She raised an eyebrow at him, as it wasn’t something either of them usually did. Their rendezvouses had always been quick and to the point—and she knew why. 

From the moment he’d woken with her beside him as a prank, his actions spoke of his hatred. But for some reason he kept coming back. She returned time after time simply because something about speaking to him without him knowing what she was saying thrilled her. Recently though, she’d wanted him to know. She wanted him to hear her whispers of affection which he surely thought were insults. 

Thassarian guided her by the biceps to sit on the bed. He licked his lips and furrowed his brow in thought. <<I’m learning, too,>> he said in careful Orcish. 

She laughed and set her hand on his cheek, her eyes sparkling with excitement, even though he wasn’t learning her own native tongue—but it was close enough, since it was one she knew. <<How about a lesson in anatomy?>>

“Okay, I heard the word ‘learn’ in there… I think…”

She took his hand and slid it to her naked bosom. <<Breast,>> she hummed.

The man smirked as he guessed what she was doing. He repeated what she said and gave it a firm squeeze the way she liked. 

She leaned close to him and licked his lips. <<Tongue.>>

He repeated the word, slipping his own tongue just inside her lips to run the tip along her teeth. Then he withdrew it and their lips puckered together. He stopped, then pressed his lips to hers again. “Kiss.”

“Kiss.” Juliember pressed her lips firmly on his. 

They continued teaching each other words, using their hands to help show the meaning. Both of them smiled into the words and the touches, wondering why they’d never tried to communicate like this before. It was always yelling and yanking and pushing as the troll forced him to do what she liked, always risking injury to his smaller frame.

Now he knelt naked between her thighs as she lay back, one ankle resting on his shoulder, and looked at him, smiling as he wrapped a palm around her knee and told her the word, then she told him her word. He kissed along the firm muscle of her calf, humming what it was and repeating the word she gave him. He leaned over her once he’d finished with her strange, thick toes, and looked over her body with a new admiration. Now he knew the words she called everything on her and somehow it made him feel like they’d become more intimate than just sex. He still didn’t know her thoughts, but now he knew her body. 

Juliember sat up suddenly and pressed against him. She wrapped her hand around his and kissed his knuckles. “Fin…Fingers,” she said as she pressed them to her lips. Then she pulled his hand down so the tips teased her moistened lower lips. “Fingers.”

He slipped his fingers inside her opening and curled them to tease the rough area just inside. Then he withdrew to tease long her folds before sliding back inside the hot cavern to curl and tease again. She gasped and whimpered in a way she’d never done before that made her seem small and vulnerable. Thassarian’s member responded with eagerness. He stroked her again in the same way that made her sigh in that small voice. 

He pressed his lips to hers, now so used to the tusks that had previously made him shudder and pause as they pressed to his own face. Now he almost enjoyed the feeling of them cradling his cheeks. She lowered back to the bed, her eyes locked on his as she presented her opening for him. He teased the outside with the head of his member and smirked in satisfaction when she bit her lip and lifted her hips insistently. 

Thassarian slid inside, groaning at the heat of her cavern; she gasped at the cold shaft inside her. He thrust a few times, then knew she wouldn’t be satisfied by the position. He lifted her leg to drape her knee over his shoulder, then urged her onto her side. He went up on his knees, stretching her thighs wide and ramming deep into her womanhood. Juliember cried out and gripped the blanket, her eyes wide on the human as he thrust determined and firm at first, then hard and fast. He kissed her knee and along her calf, his other hand down caressing the slick lips encompassing his member. 

She let him please her in this new way for several minutes, mewling into the pillow and even tearing it open as she dragged it across her tusk. Then, with feathers in her hair, she moved her leg and got onto her knees. She pushed Thassarian to one of the posts of the bed, then spread wide over him, her feet draped over the corner of the bed and planted against the frame. 

He thrust upward into her as she gripped the post over his head. He opened his mouth to welcome in one of the large breasts. He sucked hard on the tip and she responded with a small whine and a tightening of her inner muscles. Knowing how she liked it a little rough, he then bit down. She screamed out, thrust her hips eagerly onto him, and gripped the bedpost so tightly it snapped under her strength. The rest of the posts cracked and jerked and the entire top of the four-poster bed broke free to fall down around them—splitting and falling apart. 

She gripped him and looked behind his back for signs the cracked wood my have impaled him, but there were none. She giggled. <<I can keep you a little longer.>>

“I know, I know. Such a shame I didn’t die there, hmm?”

They grinned, having no idea what the other had said. 

He pushed her sideways and she gasped and grinned at the manhandling. He pushed her down onto her stomach and forced her legs wide so each foot hooked on the edge of the bed. He bit his lip at her flexibility, then kissed along the length of her back. He spiraled his tongue along one cheek of her buttocks, then bent to lick her glistening flower. He slipped his fingers inside, then came up and pushed his member back into her along with, stretching her and forcing a moan and a gasp from the troll. 

He pushed in and out, his fingertips massaging the rough patch just inside her opening. Her tusks caught and tore the comforter, releasing more feathers. Her hands gripped tight to the baseboard as she shivered and screamed, her muscles tight with pleasure. Then the wood in her grasp splintered and broke in half. She released it to the floor and reached lower to hold tight to what remained, but it didn’t last much longer and soon came free in her strong hands. 

He bent, griping her hip in his fingers and pulling her against him as he thrusted. He balanced himself on a palm and leaned down to kiss up her spine and she turned her head to look at him, to watch his lips on her salty skin. 

She spun and raised her knees up to surround him. He thrust back inside and kissed up her abdomen. 

Thassarian’s member firmed and Juliember frowned. She’d not been able to tell him because of the language barrier, but when he withdrew to release his climax in the blanket, it cut short her own building orgasm. The death knight did so because he’d known about Koltira’s one-in-a-million mistake, and he didn’t want to miraculously be two-in-a-million with a troll.

But she looked desperately at him and gripped his arms as he hardened and thrust faster until she was riding the edge of her release. 

“No!” she cried out. 

“No?” he asked, pausing. 

She wrapped her hands around his hips and pushed him into her, her muscles twitching as her body craved the climax. “Stupid.” She moved him back into the rhythm, harder and faster, their eyes locked together as her screams slowly rose. 

“Jules—”

“No, stupid! <<Inside!>>”

He panted, unsure what she wanted. His member firmed and her screams echoed through the room and suddenly his seed spilled out into the druid, but she didn’t stop pulling against his hips. Her muscles quivered at the sensation of his cold release within her and her eyes widened as finally her own climax splashed around his member as her muscles tightened to push his own out until they mixed around his shaft. 

The troll arched her back and cried out and wrapped her fingers through her own hair, balling her hands to fists as her whole body shook. 

Thassarian took in the scene, a new sort of pleasure washing over him, watching her react to him in such a way. He leaned forward and plucked the fabric and feathers from her tusks. He withdrew—causing her to squeak in that delicate way he was realizing he might love—and leaned up until his face was over hers. He kissed her gently as she recovered. 

Juliember opened her eyes to stare at him, catching on those frosty eyes. He wordlessly urged her under the covers, where she wrapped herself behind him, entangling her arms in his as she held his back against her chest. 

<<I wish you didn’t hate me,>> she whispered into the long, white hair on the back of his head. 

“I know,” he said, “filthy human. Maybe one day you’ll understand it when I tell you I love you.”

“Stupid,” she said against his neck as she buried her face in his hair. “Stupid Thassarian.”

“Stupid Juliember.”

<<I love you,>> she whispered. “Stupid.” She gave him one last squeeze, then let herself fall asleep, knowing his shame would take him from the room before she woke. 

He smirked at the zandali phrase and took a guess that it was an insult. “I love you, too,” he said sarcastically. He pulled her tighter around himself to wait until she was asleep to save her the shame of being discovered with a human. “One day I’ll be able to tell you…”


End file.
